Memento mori
by Ex umbra
Summary: ¡Mira detrás de ti! Recuerda que eres un hombre (y no un dios)
**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece :D si me perteneciera Karma y Nagisa ya estarían juntos.

 **Memento mori**

El amor siempre ha movido al mundo, el amor puede cambiar a las personas, una muestra de esto era Korosensei, quien había sido un perfecto asesino sin capacidad de mostrar ningún tipo de afecto a nada ni nadie en especial, sin embargo eso cambio cuando la conoció a ella, esa mujer que visita tras visita a través de un cristal le mostro un nuevo mundo sin salir de una habitación, esa mujer que cuando murió dejo a su paso el deseo de cambiar, gracias a ella aquel dios de la muerte pudo desarrollar los sentimientos de cualquier humano y aprendió a sentir afecto por todo un salón de clases.

Desgraciadamente no siempre el amor trae consigo bondad y esperanza, ya que este muchas veces va de la mano del desamor y aunque este puede ocasionar que las personas den un giro a su vida de una forma en que buscas progresar hay ocasiones en que el desprecio lleva a las personas al más profundo de los abismos.

Nagisa había seguido un buen camino, estudio arduamente y entro en una universidad prestigiosa con el propósito de ser un maestro a la altura de lo que había sido Korosensei, sus primeros años de enseñanza no habían sido fáciles, lo habían mandado a uno de los peores institutos donde había delincuentes en cualquier dirección que volteara, sin embargo había logrado superar esa prueba, para cuando sus alumnos terminaban el ciclo escolar se habían convertido en personas de bien con la sed de conquistar el mundo de una mejor manera que a golpes, el hombre de cabellos azules estaba muy orgulloso de sus logros.

Pero al parecer su vida no estaba destinada a ser rosa, pues nubes negras se iban formando poco a poco a lo lejos sin que él se diera cuenta.

Después de que la clase E tomara caminos diferentes pasaron casi cuatro meses antes de que volviera a saber del que había sido su amigo y rival, Akabane Karma, su encuentro no había sido mágico ni maravilloso simplemente un día iba un poco más tarde de lo usual a sus clases y lo encontró en la estación, se saludaron tranquilamente y comenzaron a hablar de temas mundanos como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado. A ese destinado encuentro le siguieron muchos otros que ya no fueron casualidades.

El primer beso entre ellos se había dado una tarde en la que regresaban de ver una película, la lluvia que había estado amenazando todo el día comenzó a caer fuertemente cuando estaban cerca de la casa del pelirrojo, así que corrieron hasta ahí para poder resguardarse de la lluvia, una vez dentro mientras estaban en la entrada intentando recuperar el aliento sus miradas se cruzaron, durante los siguientes segundos no pudieron pensar en otra cosa que no fuera perderse en los ojos del otro, poco a poco fueron acercándose en movimientos que casi parecían sincronizados, ninguno tomo la delantera ambos participaron de igual forma en ese beso que habían deseado por mucho tiempo.

Todo entre ellos se había quedado prácticamente igual, con la diferencia de que el contacto físico se había hecho estrictamente necesario cuando estaban juntos, sin embargo cometieron el que sería posiblemente el error más grande, pues como todo entre ellos se había dado de forma natural nunca se molestaron por darle un nombre a aquella relación que mantenían.

Y durante muchos años ese grave error no tuvo importancia en la vida de ninguno de los dos hasta que un día golpeo a Nagisa como una bofetada.

 _Había pasado casi un año desde que toda la clase E iba a poder reunirse, habían tenido varios encuentros pero en todas las ocasiones alguno de ellos terminaba faltando por cuestiones de trabajo, pero hoy era la excepción todos habían confirmado su asistencia, incluso los profesores habían asegurado que se presentarían._

 _Nagisa subía tranquilamente la montaña, sonrió un poco al darse cuenta que a pesar de los años aun le era fácil subirla sin ningún problema, sabía que eso se debía en gran parte a que seguía entrenando para mantenerse en forma, ya que a pesar de que ya no existía la amenaza latente de que un pulpo gigante destruiría la tierra; durante el tiempo que estudio con Korosensei se dio cuenta de los beneficios que traía consigo el estar bien tanto física como mentalmente._

 _Más temprano había llamado Karma para preguntarle si quería que se fueran juntos a la reunión pero este se había negado diciendo que tenía papeles que firmar pero que aun así llegaría tan pronto terminara con su trabajo._

 _Para cuando llego a la cima la mayoría ya había llegado incluso pudo saludar tranquilamente a su ex profesor y esquivar el beso francés que la rubia iba darle con el primero que comenzó a platicar fue con Sugino ya que tenía un buen tiempo sin verlo pues este actualmente estaba triunfando en las ligas mayores y era difícil que tuviera tiempo libre._

 _Fue mientras platicaba con Kayano que los vio, Karma y Okuda caminando hacia ellos tomados de la mano en una clara indicación que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "somos pareja". La primera en salir del desconcierto inicial fue Nakamura y lo hizo únicamente con el propósito de avergonzar a la chica de lentes haciéndole preguntas comprometedoras._

 _El peli azul de pronto comenzó a escuchar todo como si estuviera dentro de una burbuja, escuchaba las conversaciones tan lejanas que le parecían un sueño, lo único que le hizo salir de su ensoñación fue cuando alguien pregunto por el tiempo que llevaban saliendo juntos._

 _-Ocho meses- escucho la voz segura de Karma hablar y aunque no lo estaba viendo podía jurar que el pelirrojo no le quitaba la mirada de encima- Pero decidimos no decir nada porque queríamos privacidad._

 _-Bueno pues felicidades- dijo Isogai._

 _Poco a poco cada uno fue acercándose a la pareja para darles sus mejores deseos. Nagisa tenia ganas de gritar, de enojarse, de dejar entrever todo el dolor que lo quemaba por dentro, sentía como si hubieran tomado su corazón y comenzaran a destrozarlo mientras este aun latía. El nudo en su garganta comenzó a crecer con grandes posibilidades de cortarle la respiración pero aun así no dejo que ninguna de sus emociones se dejara ver._

 _Aquel maravilloso reencuentro duro varas horas mas durante todo este tiempo mantuvo la compostura y se torturo con la imagen de la feliz pareja, en varias ocasiones sintió la mirada de tanto de Karma como de Kayano sobre él._

 _Después de promesas de una próxima reunión se fueron retirando, Okuda fue prácticamente llevada por la actriz porque al parecer ellas dos tenían un encuentro pendiente, Nagisa compendio que posiblemente su amiga sabia lo que había sucedido entre Karma y él así que les estaba dando tiempo para hablar._

 _-Déjame explicarte- la voz un tanto suplicante de Karma fue lo que termino con el silencio que se había formado una vez que quedaron solos en aquel lugar._

 _-No es necesario- la punzada en su pecho se hizo mas dolorosa._

 _-Claro que es necesario, nosotros…_

 _-¡Nosotros nada Karma!, lo nuestro era un juego donde apostábamos un poco más eso es todo-dijo viéndolo severamente con la traición pintando sus ojos, la primera emoción real que había demostrado en todo el día._

 _-¿Eso es lo que piensas de nosotros?- se escuchó un poco dolido._

 _-No importa lo que piense, la tienes a ella, es la única quien debe importarte- hablo seriamente._

 _-Tu no entiendes era necesario, ella quería irse a otro país a para llevar a cabo investigaciones en laboratorios extranjeros eso a la larga podía afectarnos, así que tuve que acercarme a ella para darle una razón para quedarse- explico rápidamente como si se le acabara el tiempo._

 _-Ya no importa- comenzó a alejarse del hombre._

 _-Nagisa…-tomo su brazo para evitar que se fuera._

 _-Necesito estar solo, por favor- dijo con voz temblorosa consiguiendo que el psicópata lo soltara._

Después de ese día lucho con todas sus fuerzas para salir adelante y solo cuando se alejó del pelirrojo se dio cuenta de lo imposible que era seguir su vida como si con cada respiración la herida en su corazón no doliera.

Así que después de mucho pensarlo tomo una decisión, dejo todo arreglado y desapareció, busco a Lovro con el propósito de entrar a aquella vida en la que los sentimientos no eran necesarios, había decidido utilizar aquel segundo cuchillo que por años había mantenido enfundado. Fue en ese tiempo en el que Nagisa comprendió que el amor cambia solo que a diferencia de Korosensei a él no lo había cambiado para bien.

Diez años pasaron rápidamente desde aquel día en que le habían roto el corazón, la cantidad de muerto que llevaba a cuestas era imposible de contar y sus sentimientos fueron olvidados en algún lugar lejano y oscuro de su mente y corazón, después de tres años matando el nombre de "El dios de la muerte" le había sido otorgado, pero a estas alturas había algo que Nagisa había olvidado.

"Respice post te! Hominem te esse memento!"

El hombre de cabellos azules había olvidado que era un simple humano y que en muchas ocasiones las emociones podrían entrar en su vida y perturbarlo, sin embargo después de vivir tantos años en aquella oscuridad pensó que esto era imposible hasta que el nombre de Akabane Karma había aparecido como el siguiente objetivo.

Realizo el trabajo en la fiesta de aniversario de bodas del burócrata, se coló en la fiesta y después lo siguió hasta su despacho cuando este le anuncio a su esposa que deseaba descansar un momento, entro detrás del pelirrojo sin intentar ser sigiloso pues sabía que el hombre lo esperaba.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien Nagisa- dijo Karma tras su escritorio- me preocupe mucho cuando desapareciste.

-Encontré una nueva vida- dijo con simpleza.

-Lo siento por mi culpa todos los esfuerzos del pulpo para alejarte del mundo de los asesinos fueron en vano- realmente sonaba arrepentido.

-Era algo que simplemente tenía que pasar-dijo sin apartar la mirada del psicópata.

-Aun te amo Nagisa y todos los días estos últimos diez años me he arrepentido por lo que hice.

-Ya no tiene caso que te tortures.

-¿Vienes a matarme?- pregunto simplemente como si estuviera pidiendo la hora.

-Si- dijo mostrando el cuchillo que había ocultado todo ese tiempo.

-Gracias- sonrió y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe.

Fue hasta después de que Nagisa observo el cuerpo de Karma sin vida y su cuchillo brillaba con el color de la sangre sus sentimientos decidieron salir a flote, salió rápidamente de aquel lugar, no por miedo a ser descubierto sino porque no soportaba la idea de que Karma ya no estuviera en este mundo y quería alejarse de su cuerpo que poco a poco iba perdiendo calor.

Estaba en un callejón a varias calles de distancia de donde había sido la fiesta, el sonido de ambulancias y patrullas le confirmaron que ya habían encontrado el cadáver del pelirrojo, pero el no tenía la fuerza de alejarse pues aquel dolor insistente que por años había desaparecido regreso con fuerza.

"Te atacaran cuando estés débil" un día esas habían sido las palabras de Lovro que comprendió cuando sintió la presencia detrás de sí y el sonido de casi sordo del disparo pues la pistola traía silenciador, un segundo después todo se volvió negro.

END

Espero que no me haya quedado tan raro pero tenia varios días con esta historia que surgui gracias a la frase Memento mori (Recuerda que puedes morir)

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
